Chaos (Final Fantasy VII)
|-|Chaos in Dirge of Cerberus= |-|Chaos in Final Fantasy VII= Summary The Chaos Weapon is one of the eight Weapons created by the Planet to respond to the threat Jenova, the Calamity from the Skies, brought by the threat of her arrival to the world and its inhabitants at the time, the Cetra. However, as Jenova was sealed shortly after their creation, the weapons didn't need to interfere, thus they entered a deep slumber to watch Jenova and await the day the Planet would need them again. Chaos is born from the stagnation of life, possibly alluding to the negative emotions and lingering memories that prevent souls from returning to the Lifestream and linger as remnants devoid of individuality nor part of the collective of life and knowledge. His mission is different from the other Weapons: unlike them, who have the objective of destroying any threats to the Planet, Chaos will awaken when the cycle of life and death in the Planet is becoming stationary, leading to a slow death of the world. He will then manifest and slay all living things so their Spirit Energy can return to the Lifestream and then the Omega Weapon can take the Lifestream and take off to a different planet so the cycle of life can keep going. Traces of Chaos were discovered by Dr. Grimoire Valentine and Lucrecia Crescent in a cave, along with the Protomateria. The scientists took a sample of tainted Lifestream for research, but an accident led the essence of Chaos to kill Grimoire. Though Lucrecia abandoned the research after her thesis on Chaos and Omega was met with ridicule, she took the samples of tainted Lifestream in order to save Vincent Valentine's life after he was shot by Professor Hojo. By inserting Chaos' essence she could give Vincent new life and unmatched powers, and adding the Protomateria allowed him to keep control. Chaos has since dwelled inside Vincent, becoming a transformation of sorts. However, Vincent would not learn the truth about this side of him until years later Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, possibly higher by itself, likely higher when merged with Vincent Name: Chaos Origin: Final Fantasy VII Gender: Genderless Age: Around 2.000 of years old Classification: Being of Stagnated Life, Corrupted Lifeform Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics; Longevity; Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2); Flight and Levitation; Explosive Aura (Weapons can be seen engulfed in a blue energy and tends to result in being repelled when approaching them. Vincent's uses this power when destroying Omega); Energy Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation as Chaos is born from corrupted Lifestream, created by the stagnation of life, which takes the form of dark energy that carries some of its most noxious effects, which translates into: Absorption; Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Memory Manipulation (it must be noted however, that this is mostly a side-effect of Chaos' essence, as Chaos himself rarely uses this abilities and his mission is to kill all living being so their Spirit Energy returns to the Lifestream); Energy Projection (can shoot blasts of corrupted Lifestream); likely Weapon Creation (allowed Vincent to materialize the Death Penalty once fully transformed), possibly Death Manipulation (mere contact with Chaos' corrupted energy led to Grimoire Valentine's death). Resistance to Darkness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Absorption and Banishment (as Nero explains to Vincent, those with carrying the essence of Chaos' corrupted Lifestream are resistant to it, which has the negative effects of the Lifestream itself) and Corruption (the Weapons were created as a countermeasure against Jenova, who could unleash a powerful virus that mutated others into monsters, as well as the Lifestream's effect to mutate creatures into monsters). Attack Potency: Solar System level, possibly higher, likely higher when merged with Vincent (The Weapons are comparable to a fragment of Jenova's power and to Zirconiade, the Ultimate Summon, beings stronger than Bahamut Fury, whose Pocket Dimension is of this size. However, Chaos' power allowed Vincent to defeat Weiss who could easily overwhelm Vincent without its help, and then match and defeat Omega Weiss) Speed: Possibly Massively FTL+, possibly higher, likely far higher when merged with Vincent (By itself, Chaos is on the same level as other Weapons who were far above Bahamut Fury, a Summon who could fly between planets in seconds, and becomes exponentially faster when merged with Vincent as he by himself is stronger than Jenova's strongest forms, and is shown to become much faster with the power of Chaos) Lifting Strength: Class G, possibly higher (should be comparable to other Weapons and can drastically increase Vincent's physical strength) Striking Strength: Solar System Class, possibly higher, likely higher when merged with Vincent Durability: Solar System level, possibly higher, likely higher when merged with Vincent Stamina: Possibly very high by itself (should be comparable to other Weapons), extremely high when merged with Vincent Range: Standard melee range with its body, likely several kilometers with its control of energy. Standard Equipment: ChaosDeathPenalty.jpg|Chaos Vincent aiming the Death Penalty in Dirge of Cerberus DoC_Death_Penalty_Artwork.png|Death Penalty Artwork Details DoC_Protomateria.jpg|The Protomateria Chaos22.jpg|Chaos with the Protomateria Protomateria Artwork.png|Design of the Protomateria *'The Protomateria:' A special Materia found by Grimoire Valentine, father of Vincent Valentine, in a place with stagnated Lifestream, source of Chaos. Having anti-matter like properties, this Materia is believed to have been created by the Planet itself as a failsafe to keep control over Chaos and thus, prevent Omega's untimely awakening, so they would not try to carry out their purpose before the due time and lead to a premature end. *'Death Penalty:' Seen when Chaos is merged with Vincent. A large hand cannon of custom design with five barrels which can be materialized in his hands at any time and has a magazine of six shots before Vincent needs to reload. It is capable of shooting energy blasts, a continuous laser beam or create localized bursts of energy. It is unknown if the Chaos Weapon itself possesses this firearm or it's only available thanks to merging with Vincent, who is a gunslinger. Intelligence: Below Average. Weapons seem to function based on instincts and the orders the Planet placed on them. Chaos in particular acts like a rampaging beast when not under Vincent's control or the restraint of the Protomateria. Weaknesses: From what has been seen, Chaos normally is a berserk with little control of his impulses for destruction and death in its mission to kill and gather life for Omega. Notable Attacks/Techniques: While Chaos by itself is never seen in the story, the essence of his power and existance, as well as his transformation while being merged with Vincent, do shed some light on some abilities it may possess: |-|Merged with Vincent= Though Chaos is only seen fighting when merged with Vincent, it does grant him several new abilities and skills he proceeds to use when transformed into the Chaos Form: *'Chaos Saber:' Vincent releases extremely fast, almost invisible, blades of Spirit Energy with a flap of his wings, striking all enemies. *'Satan Slam:' A demonic face erupts from the ground, its eyes flash with a bright red light that strips away the life of Vincent's opponents. If they survived this even, its mouth would open and toxic gas, in the shape of haunted spirits, will engulf them. *'Death Penalty:' While not a proper move, the Death Penalty is still closely tied to Vincent's Chaos form. This gun is Chaos' main weapon, which Vincent can materialize anytime. It has three different possible attacks: **'Energy Shot:' The Death Penalty's regular shots, Vincent fires long beams of white and black energy at their target. **'Laser Shot:' Used against Weiss in the battle inside Omega, Vincent fires a concentrated continuous beam of energy that damages the target for a brief extended time. **'Burst Shot:' The most common ability seen, Vincent aims, and when he pulls the trigger, it creates a small explosion of energy on the targetted area. |-|Seen through Nero the Sable= The effects of the tainted Lifestream can also be seen through the powers displayed by Nero the Sable who can weaponize it due to experiments he was subjected to. However, this refers to simple basic effects of the stagnated Lifestream, instead of more elaborate Nero applies to his powers: *'Stagnated Lifestream:' Chaos' "darkness". This is Lifestream that is related to Chaos, implied to have attained its corrupted state due to an accumulation of negative emotions which may cause the Lifestream to reject the spirit of people from properly rejoining it in the cycle of life and rebirth, despite disseminating their memories and individuality. Nero's darkness only needs to briefly touch a person to reach their soul and bring back painful memories and an overload of negative emotions. *'Consume:' Another use of Chaos' darkness. The user can "devour" people with accumulations of his darkness and send them to a realm of shadows where they are exposed to all sorts of negative emotions and knowledge which would overload and kill them. This process is like a darker turn, and a smaller-scale version of the Mako Poisoning contact with the Lifestream can cause. Nero can also expel whatever he has consumed whenever he wants. *'Teleportation:' Nero can open portals of darkness to travel to different places and transport other people as well. Gallery Chaos and Omega.jpg|Chaos watching Omega Chaos Close Up.jpg|Close-up of Chaos Vincent FFVII-Chaos_sketch.jpg|Chaos original design by Tetsuya Nomura Notes This profiles is about the Chaos Weapon by itself, not considering the power it displayes when merged with Vincent Valentine which results in a much stronger form. It must be noted that Chaos is never seen outside of Vincent, nor interacting with anybody aside the death of Grimoire Valentine, so there is no real certainty of to which extent the abilities displayed by those carrying its essence are theirs, possibly by weaponizing Chaos' dark energy, or actually powers Chaos has and Vincent and Nero simply inherit. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy VII Category:Tier 4 Category:Berserkers Category:Darkness Users Category:Death Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Poison Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Memory Users Category:Gun Users